


A Past That Is All But Forgotten

by GabenathNation05



Series: Royalty AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, Doesn't get smutty until the end, F/M, Future marriage plans, Kwamis are human, Mostly Fluff, Pregnancy, Queen Nathalie, RollingStone, Royalty AU, Smut, gabenath, sex at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: Even after he found happiness again, he can truly never shake the ghosts of his past.Emilie may be gone, Nathalie may have been the missing piece that finally made his family whole again, but can truly never forget what came to be of his family before all of this.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Penny Rolling & Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Royalty AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Past That Is All But Forgotten

It had been a few months since the royal wedding. He had finally put his past behind him and married the one who could truly make his family whole once more. As happy as he was, he could not shake something off his mind.

Nathalie was his world. She was an amazing Queen. She was the one who fixed a broken family and showed them how to live life once again.

He was standing on the balcony, looking out at the beautiful waters of his kingdom. Footsteps approached him and delicate hands wrapped around his arm.

"We never knew what life would've been like if things had changed, but right now, it felt as though nothing as changed. I didn't know what life would be like if I didn't have Emilie by my side. You have helped me to open my eyes to what life could be. You've helped my family experience the wonders of life once again."

"I didn't do anything, really. You were the one who opened the door to a new path. You never truly needed me to discover a new life, Gabriel"

He turned and placed a hand on her cheek, "Nathalie, without you being by my side through my time of despair, I wouldn't be where I am now: Married to the most incredible woman I could've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Not to mention that Adrien absolutely adores you. He truly sees you as a mother." He squeezed the hand holding hers and his thumb was stroking her cheek, "You've done nothing but make this family better. You were the catalyst this family so desperately needed."

"Gabriel..." 

Her hands went to his face as they leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that represented the love that he felt for her, the kind of love they share, unlike any other.

As they pulled apart, they were gazing into each other's eyes, not wanting to look away. Alas, they had to.

After a long period of silence, Nathalie first spoke, "Don't forget, the ball is in a a few hours. You looked a little deep in thought, so I thought I would remind you"

"Thank you, my love" he kissed her on the cheek and went to go check on the preparations. The ball completely slipped his mind. He had known about this for weeks and just now forgot. Where would he be without her?

He ran into Nooroo decorating in the ballroom. 

"Oh, hello, Nooroo"

"Hello, your Majesty" he bowed his head.

"How are the preparations coming along?"

"Smoothly. We should be ready within the next hour"

"Perfect" he said calmly.

"Oh, that reminds me, could you inform my wife that her dress is my study. I forgot to give it to her last night."

"Of course. I'll go find Duusu and ask her to help her with the fitting."

He nodded and Nooroo walked out of the ballroom.

He walked out of the palace and out to the gardens, finding Duusu arranging the flowers.

"Hello, Duusu"

"Nooroo! Hello, what do you need?" She smiled.

"Would you accompany to his Majesty's study. He wishes for me to give her her dress and would like you to help her with the fitting."

"Of course"

Both of the kwamis walked to the study and grabbed the dress.

"It's gorgeous" said Duusu sweetly.

"She'll love it, I'm sure" said Nooroo calmly.

The kwamis once again walked through the Palace, nearing the royal bedchamber.

Nooroo knocked on the door, hearing a voice from inside. "Come in!" She said.

"Your husband wished for us to bring your gown for the ball" 

"Thank you, Nooroo"

He nodded and walked out, leaving Nathalie with Duusu.

"Alright, let's get you ready!" Duusu said excitingly.

Nathalie took off her casual attire and Duusu helped her to put on her Royal dress. 

"I can handle my hair and make-up. Thank you, Duusu"

"Of course" she nodded and walked out of the room.

##########

The hours went by and guests were beginning to arrive. Gabriel was already changed and was in the ballroom getting guests as they arrived. He couldn't help but wonder where Nathalie was. 

He excused himself from the party and went to look for her. He stopped at their bedroom door and put his hand on the knob, walking inside.

He saw her standing on the balcony. There was a nice, gentle breeze blowing through her hair. She was truly a sight to see. He walked up to her and held her against him.

"Hello, my Queen" he said, kissing her neck.

"Mmh, hello, my love"

"The guests are awaiting us in the ballroom. Would you care to join me?"

"Of course"

He held his arm out for her and she gently took it.

She looked concerned, but he didn't know why.

"Are you alright, my Queen?"

"Oh, uhm, yes. I'm just hoping everything runs smoothly"

He smiled and put a hand over one that was holding his arm.

"Everything will be perfect, my love"

She smiled as they both walked back into the ballroom. A few minutes later, a waltz began to play. Gabriel smiled as he remembered he and Nathalie doing the waltz on their wedding day. He remembers them dancing through the late hours of the night after the party. He blushed as he remembered what they did afterwards. She noticed him blushing and grabbed his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" 

"I would love to, my beloved"

Gabriel placed a hand on her waist and Nathalie placed a hand on his shoulder. Fingers intertwined as they began to dance.

Memories floated back between the two of them. A beautiful part of their past they were able to remake. A rekindled part of their love that was never lost.

Gabriel was an amazing dancer. Nathalie learned that loud and clear on the day of their wedding. She considered herself a decent dancer, but she could never live up to the skills of her husband. She knew that, but she didn't care.

Everything around them seemed to silence, like they were the only ones in that ballroom. Gabriel made her forget all of her troubles, or at least _most_ of them.

As the song came to an end, they snapped back into reality. Voices of other monarchs and nobleman filled the air. 

They were both exhausted. They both sat at a nearby table, drinking wine and talking to other well known people of the kingdom. 

Gabriel was chatting with Jagged Stone while Nathalie and Penny were talking to each other. It had been so long since they'd seen each other last.

"So" Penny started, "How does it feel to be Queen?" 

"It's amazing" Nathalie smiled, "But being Queen isn't the best part. Gabriel is an amazing husband. He really makes me happy" she felt color raise in her cheeks. Warmth filled her body when she looked over at Gabriel.

Penny gave her a smirk

More color filled her cheeks.

"What's he like in bed?" She smirked.

"I don't exactly-"

"Oh come on, Nath. I saw the way you looked at him a second ago."

"Fine. He's-he's amazing" she sighed romantically, "He knows exactly how to tune me. He makes every night in bed magical. He knows every way to seduce me, knows my every damn weak spot. You should've seen him yesterday, every opportunity he had, he would go for it" she laughed. 

Both of them laughed at the story. They both took a sip of wine and went back to talking.

"Enough about me though. I heard that you and Jagged are engaged now"

Penny looked down at her engagement ring and blushed, "It's going great. Nathalie, he's absolutely amazing. He loves to play music for me. He writes the most romantic melodies just for me. He likes to write me poems that make me blush every single time"

Nathalie took Penny's hands in hers, "He sounds perfect for you, Penny"

"He really is"

She let go of her hands.

"Have you two done it yet?" She smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Have you too done anything in the bedroom yet?" Her smirk continued.

"Oh" she blushed and smiled.

"We've done it a few times. He's absolutely romantic. He always wants to make each time unforgettable. God I love it when he has his hands all over me" she blushed harder, "I-I might've gone too far there"

Nathalie laughed at that, "Penny, there's no such thing as "too far" when it comes to talking about intimate relations with who we court"

"I... Guess you're right" she smiled softly.

"Nathalie, can I tell you something that will only stay between us until the time is right?"

"Of course"

"I think I may be pregnant" She smiled happily.

"Penny, that's amazing! Have you told him yet?"

"Not yet. I want to surprise him. I'll take him to bed later and tell him the news then. I'm craving a rough night of sex tonight"

Just then, Jagged walked over to the two of them, "Are you ready to go, luv, I'm exhausted"

"So am I" she chuckled "let's go" she got up and took her fiancé's arm, giving Nathalie her goodbyes.

"Penny"

She looked back at her. 

"Good luck"

She mouthed _Thanks_ and left with Jagged.

##########

The party went on until late at night. Guests were starting to leave. Nathalie began to walk off. Gabriel walked up to her and tried to talk to her.

"I'm going to bed, are you coming with?"

"I'll join you in a minute. I just need some fresh air" 

He took one of her hands to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

She smiled and she saw him walk to their bedroom. She walked to the balcony overlooking the royal gardens. She couldn't get something out of her mind.

Just then, Adrien walked up to her.

"I haven't seen you all night, where were you?"

"Marinette and I were actually here in the gardens. We were just talking. There was nothing for us to do really. Marinette isn't much of a dancer and neither am I really. We only do it when we have to."

"I don't dance that much either. I'm not perfect at it, but I love to dance with your father"

"He shows off for you"

"No kidding" they both laughed.

"I think I'm going to turn in the for night. Goodnight, Nathalie"

"Goodnight, Adrien"

He walked off and went to his bedroom.

Nathalie looked down at her wedding ring. She smiled at the thought of her actually being married to Gabriel. She didn't know what he life would be like after she married Gabriel. She thought she would be able to not think of the thought of Emilie haunting her thoughts. She respected Emilie. They were very close. She knew that after he death, she would want someone she trusted to take care of her family. 

Nathalie was next to Emilie the moment she passed away. Her last words were to take care of her family. To Nathalie, that day felt like yesterday. 

After months of dating, however, Nathalie felt like she found happiness. Then one day, Nathalie finally married the love of her life. She felt like she was betraying Emilie for loving her husband, even though it was her words that she told her to take care of them.

She could see Gabriel standing on their balcony. She smiled and she walked off. Gabriel noticed her and saw her walking towards the crypts. 

Nathalie entered the crypts. She walked towards Emilie's corpse, still beautifully preserved.

"Emilie. I know you can't hear me, but I just wanted to talk. I've done what you asked. I married Gabriel and we are now happily married. Both of them seem happy. I know this sounds wrong, but I feel like I'm betraying you. I know your very last words were for Gabriel and Adrien to live happy lives, but I feel like I'm not enough. I don't want to be the one to ruin this family"

"You would never ruin this family"

She turned to see her husband standing at the doorway.

"Gabriel..."

"Come here"

She walked over to him and pulled her into a warm embrace. They stayed that like for what felt like an eternity.

"Nathalie, my precious love, you would never ruin this family. You've made this family stronger. You've done exactly as Emilie would've wanted. Don't ever make it seem like a betrayal. You are following her last orders as Queen. You've done an amazing job as a queen, wife, and mother. The kingdom adores you, Adrien adores you, I adore you. I love you with all of my heart, Nathalie. Don't ever think that you wouldn't be enough."

"I love you, Gabriel"

"I love you too, Nathalie"

He takes her hands in his.

"Let's go to sleep"

"Alright" she smiled.

They walked to their bedroom, their hands never leaving each other.

Gabriel was ready for bed. He took off most of his clothes, leaving him in his undergarments, as well as leaving him shirtless. Nathalie's cheeks rose in color once more when she saw her husband's chest.

"Like what you see, my love"

"Very much so, my King" she said seductively.

Gabriel watched her as the undressed in front of him. He got up from the bed and wrapped her in his arms. His hands were over hers, helping her to unclasp her dress, which was now puddling around her ankles. He helped her step out of it and then picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed.

"I think I'd like to show you exactly how much I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"Please do" she whispered.

Gabriel placed himself above her, kissing her soft lips, her cheeks, her neck. He knew from their recent activities where her weak spots were. As soon as his lips made contact with her neck, she lost control, letting herself indulge in her husband's desires.

The material under her dress was taken off. 

She put her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk"

"Of course, my beloved"

He continued kissing her, running his hands all over her body. His hand went to rest on her breast, gently rubbing against it before squeezing. He could hear her precious moans above him. He smiled and went lower, bringing his lips to her breasts. He gave them gentle kisses. His other hand went even lower to her clit. She could feel herself getting wet under his touch.

"Gabriel" she moaned

"You're getting so wet for me, my love" he whispered.

He moved lower. He was teasing her, giving kisses and licks to her clit. _she's really enjoying this_ he thought.

_he's making a mess out of me_

He stuck a few fingers into her, making her moan loudly. He kept thrusting at a steady pace, occasionally going slower so she can receive different speeds.

If her reactions were anything to go by, he could tell she wanted more, and so did he.

She looked at him with pure lust and desire in her eyes. She was ready for him.

"Tell me what you desire, Mon chérie" hé whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe.

"I want you so bad, my love"

"I think I know what you need" he smirked.  
.  
He took off his undergarments, leaving a naked Gabriel before her. God she loved the sight of him, every single part of him.

Their chests touched along with their lips. His hand was on his cock, probing her entrance. She moaned when he thrusted into her. 

"Oh fuck, Gabriel"

"Do you like this, my love?"

"Oh fuck, I love this, Gabriel" she moaned and dipped her head back into the pillows, letting the pleasure overtake her.

"My love" he kissed her desperately, "I'm close"

"Me too, Gabriel"

Thrust after thrust, their climaxes grew closer. The pleasure was almost too much.

"Fuck! Harder, Gabriel! I'm right there!"

He did as she bid. He thrust harder and deeper into her as her climax rocked her. Her body tightening around him was amazing. 

Seeing her beautiful face as she reached her climax was enough to drive him over the edge as well. His hot seed spreading through her. She loved to feel him inside her.

Slowly, he pulled out. She cuddled up against his chest and he had his arms around her. Not long after, she was asleep in his arms. 

Gabriel loved Nathalie will all of his heart. She needed no reminder that he loved her, but he always would anyway. A new life for the Agrestes has only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys would like me to do a separate story of Jagged and Penny's wedding, along with the birth of their child, lemme know down in the comments and I'll see what I can do. Love you guys!❤️


End file.
